The Entangled Tales
by The remaining Ember
Summary: Light is a multiple personality disorder sufferer only he doesn't know this. Meanwhile, a new threat stalks the streets of Japan, a mysterious murdered intent of ridding those impure of heart going by the name Kira. Light helps the Kira investigation and meets the young 'L' famously known to have solved some of the hardest cases. The two seem to get on well...a little too well...?
1. Chapter 1

**Light's POV**

Looking down at my blistered fingers, I frowned and rubbed some cooling burn cream over them wincing slightly. Having no recollection of obtaining these injuries, I was at loss as to what had occurred. On several fingers, I had small, round ulcer like spots; very much like miniature blisters.

Sighing, I pushed back my chair and stood up quickly. A sudden rush of nausea overwhelmed me and I swayed to and fro, leaning against the wall to avoid crashing onto the floor. Eyes closed, I breathed in and out, slowly and steadily. Feeling the dizziness clear out of my pounding head, I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light. Grabbing my satchel, I swung open the door and walked down the stairs.

"Bye Light, have a good day!" I heard my younger sister shout from the living room, cheerful as always.

Looking fondly at her, I replied, "Goodbye Sayu," and gave her a small wave before exiting my home.

"Hey Light, wait up!"

I turned around to see a small, black haired girl come running up to me full of energy.

"Early to school as usual I see," she spoke quickly and chirpily.

I nodded my head at the newcomer, "Of course Chikako (Chee-ka-kow), you know me, always eager to learn!"

Chikako grimaced at me, "How can you be so enthusiastic about school? Its most teenagers worst nightmare."

Chuckled, we continued up the school pathway and entered the tall brick building.

"Chi?"

My friend glanced up at me, "Yes Light?"

I cleared my throat before saying, "Would you like to meet after school some point this week?"

Chikako grinned at me, "I'd love to, is Thursday alright for you?"

Nodding my head in agreement, I opened a classroom door and we took out seats next to the window.

"Looks like we're the first ones in form again I guess..." Chi murmured at me.

I patted her hand, "There's nothing wrong with being early."

"Come on Light answer me!"

I blinked.

"Light...?"

"Hey, is he okay?"

Glancing around, I peered into the faces around me confused. Chi stared back at me, a concerned look plastered across her face.

In front of me, Kato (Kay-to) looked fairly amused as he watched me carefully, "Hey dude, what have you taken? Got any left for me?"

Shaking my head, I checked my watch and felt my heart leap, how could it already be 9.25? It was only 8.50 about two minutes ago, how had this much time passed when it seemed like such a short period? And when did all my form members come into the room?

"Chi, did I fall sleep?" I muttered quietly so only my friend could hear me.

Chikako frowned at me, "What? No, you were writing something but you wouldn't tell me what."

Nervously, looking at Chi, I tapped my hand on the desk and winced in pain. Looking down, I noticed that all the blisters on my left hand had torn open and some were bleeding viciously down my arm, how had that happened?

Scratching the back of my head, I sighed and focused on the board in front of me, maybe I just zoned out for a while...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira's POV**

Smirking inwardly, I wrote the names of several infamously known criminals onto a scrap of paper and waited exactly 40 seconds after the last name was written. Narrowing my eyes, a feeling of triumph and victory washed over me as ten criminals dropped dead of heart attacks in various places around the world.

Nobody could ever find me, I was a God, I was practically immortal. Nobody knew of my existence, there were no records of me on this entire poisonous little sphere of life.

Briskly gathering up my supplies, I stood up from my school desk and sauntered out the room oblivious to the stubborn, black haired girl behind me. Honestly, her frets were rather tedious, I would have to dispose of her some time after all, I couldn't have annoying nuisances like her in my new world.

That Light bothered me too, with all his innocence and good hearted ways; it made me feel the vile rising from the back of my throat. Imbeciles, the lot of them.

Standing on the congested, leaf strewn floor outside, I covered my eyes at the bright sun filtering down through the trees standing boldly around my school.

Stepping onto the street, I peered around, watching the children and adults alike go about their daily business. It would be all because of me that these mere mortals were safe from any harm shortly, no more criminals means no more crime meaning everybody's happy. Including myself since I would hold all the power over this new civilization.

Nearing Light's house, I knocked on the door and waited for his mother to answer.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She asked when reaching the door, as fond as ever.

Nodding my head stiffly, I replied, "I am well and you?"

Smiling, the older woman prattled on about her laborious day as I rolled my eyes at her useless banter.

After having finished listening to Light's mum's story, I continued up to Light's bedroom and perched myself on the edge of his neat desk.

Picking up a pencil, I scrawled a few names down in my special notebook and turned on the television to the news in time to see one of the presenters collapse onto the floor. It was his own fault, he shouldn't have been caught mugging that woman a while ago. As I wrote, several blisters tore on my left hand and left small drops of blood on the surface of the desk. I shrugged, it wasn't me who felt the pain anyway. A bit of blood didn't bother me at all.


End file.
